Silent
by Foxle
Summary: Sylvia Fox is supposed to represent creativity, but maybe she's just dark and mysterious. Tyty, a tiger, tries and fails to open her up to friendship. Will Sylvia have a heart after all?


**Hey guys! This is my first story here on FanFiction, so feel free to criticize me in the reviews. You're gonna hate me for this, but you know how it says "you must be 13 or older to create an account"? I found a loooooophole! I had my mom agree to "own" my account but I'm still the one who's writing. As you may have guessed, I'm under 13, I just turned 11 yesterday (as of August 1st 2015). Anyway, this story will feature two of my OCs:**

 **Sylvia Fox: A metallic, brand-new model of Mangle with orange eyes instead of yellow** ** _because I feel like being different_** **. Smart, tricky, manipulative, and isn't fooled by the Freddy Mask from FNAF2. She is based around coloring and drawing pictures as she is constantly holding a large green crayon. She has her own area called** ** _Creative Corner._**

 **Tyty: A tiger shaped similar to Bonnie, with no eyebrows. Tyty wears a green necktie and has green eyes. There are 5 freckles on each cheek (where the red cheek is on the Toys.) One eye is missing and the Tytys were discontinued after only one model after confusion about his purpose. Tyty used to play the drums but it faded as his AI faded and started malfunctioning. His main color is a calm orange and his belly color is a darker tan. The stripes are the color black, thick, few, and bumped up a bit.**

 **NOTE: THIS STORY IS SET IN FNAF2 (MODERN VERSION)**

 ** _silent  
_**

 ** _a five nights at freddy's fiction by foxle_**

* * *

 _Five Nights at Freddy's , Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Five Nights at Freddy's 4 belong to Scott Cawthon. _

_All songs used in this fan fiction belong to their respective owners, as stated in chapters featuring songs._

* * *

Sylvia sat, her eyes closed. She was deactivated, stuck in Creative Corner. It's not like it was hidden away. No, Foxy did her a favor and ripped apart the fencing, painted a cheerful yellow. No, it was torture to be stuck. Slowly, Sylvia's eyes opened. The startup sequence commenced. Her eyes glowed a bright orange before being fully powered up, then the lights faded. Lights, after all, were the enemy.

Sylvia shook her left hand- the one with her magnetic crayon. It eventually fell off after a few minutes.

It was gone. She was free.

Sylvia decided to check how many animatronics had left. Heading to the Show Stage, suddenly she felt possessed. _The Puppet must be concentrating on me right now_ , she thought. Blind to her surroundings, her mind was fully captured by that elusive Marionette.

She felt a _clunk._ Sylvia had run into something. She blinked, out of possess mode.

* * *

The tiger noticed that fox out of control too late. He was pushed. Falling backwards, his eyes widened when he caught sight of _her face._ Dented on the side, it was still perfect as the thought of being free. He shook his head. "Who- who are you?" he asked the metallic fox.

The fox raised her eyebrows. "I'm Sylvia. Sorry for knocking you down. I- I wasn't myself at the time..." The attractive fox nervously scratched her head. "Will you forgive me? I swear, that Puppet is against me..."

"It's okay... B-by the way... M-my name is Tyty.." He blinked. "And I understand. It was a kid once..."

"Really? How?" Sylvia excitedly questioned.

"Well... this will be a long story." All of a sudden, the robot tiger was dragged away. Whoever was grabbing him, they were fast. Sylvia shouted, "What? Where are you-" She was kicked back in the direction of Creative Corner. "Well that wasn't nice," she mumbled. She took to trying to knock out her dents.

Tyty felt uncomfortable. Where was he being taken? Images of the past traumatizations of being lured like fish to bait, then brutally murdered, blurred in his head. Was he going to be ripped apart like the old animatronics? A faint light took place. A toy animatronic took shape.

* * *

"Freddy? You could have politely asked me to come over instead of kicking away my new friend- and scaring me!" He shivered. "I thought you were-" His voice shrunk to a whisper. "- the Purple Guy!"

"Hey, it's an emergency!" the fat bear shouted. Tyty had his arms crossed. "Fair enough," he said. Freddy replied, "We're having a dance party and we need you to deejay!"

The pair settled down in the hall, with Toy Freddy in the corner and Tyty across from him.

"How is that an emergency?" Tyty asked. "Besides, Mangle's got a great taste in music. Remember when Old Bonnie chose the music and all he played was classical. It got boring very quickly, lemme tell you. Mangle livened up the party."

Freddy backed up. "Mangle just wants to dance tonight. She doesn't want to have to find a new playlist every hour. And about the dragging and kicking- The Marionette made me do it."

"Well, well, well, that's every Toy's excuse for mischief. The Puppet isn't evil. It gave you life. It gave me life. It gave us all life." Tyty countered.

"Anyway, let's just go. We don't want to be late. But if you won't deejay, then we'll get Old Bonnie to do it."

The red-faced tiger responded, "Okay, fine. But I need to get Sylvia. She's lonely- Just because she's new doesn't means she needs to be left out." Tyty turned away. "Let me know, _and don't drag me away_ , if you need me."

* * *

Sylvia sat, depressed. She fiddled with the crayons in a box out of boredom. Her dents were out but her emotion sat on her like a heavy weight. It felt like the world left her behind. She scooted over.

Thinking about the better days- when she met the Puppet, when everybody was nice. The first thing she remembered was a world of orange, with the Marionette's mask flashing everywhere. Words were forced out of her mouth.

"Hey kids, wanna color?"

* * *

Tyty creeped toward the fallen yellow fences. It was weird- the fences were garden-style, the kind used outside. Careful not to splinter the wood, he jumped over the mangled, broken pieces of wood. However, he must've landed too hard. A loud _clack_ could be heard 5 rooms over.

The white metallic fox jumped, the impact frightened her.

"What are you doing here, Tyty? You- you interrupted my thoughts."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to invite you to a dance party," Tyty said.

Sylvia declined. "I'm sorry, but not tonight. I've got some... business to take care of."

Tyty's face fell. "Oh, okay. I'll leave you to what you need to do."

He walked away, taking a piece of the fence with him, using it to mark his section of the parts room.

* * *

Sluggishly, Tyty trudged to the dance party.

"Why so down?" asked Toy Bonnie. "You just got to a dance party. You should be happy!"

"I know but-" Tyty was interrupted.

"C'mon, join the PARTY!" Toy Chica screamed, in his face.

"You know, if we were real animals, I could eat you, and Bonnie," Tyty mumbled.

The group sat in awkward silence.

"Since when did Tyty get so irritable?" Mangle broke the quiet.

"I don't even know," Chica answered.

Toy Bonnie stepped over to the speaker station. "Well, I guess I'll choose the music," he said. Toy Bonnie forcefully chuckled. "Let's just forget about Ty and his depression. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"I'll prepare snacks," Chica hurriedly announced. She disappeared into the kitchen.

 **How was that for a chapter? Let me know, hit that review button and type in what you think! Constructive criticism is definitely allowed, tell me what you liked and didn't like! I will try to improve that for you. Anyway, Foxle out!**


End file.
